Mini's
by PercyJfan100
Summary: The Chipmunks and Chipettes have survived many things. Living in the wild, evil managers, being stranded on an island with no help whatsoever. But now, they're preparing for their biggest challenge ever. Children!


It had been twelve years since we competed in the 2011 international music awards, when we won our first of twelve record of the year awards, and it also happened to be the day we confessed that we loved each other, and officially began dating. We were now about teenagers as humans, but as chipmunks, we were practically adults. We still acted like teenagers, but now, we all had just had the best of news delivered. I'd been feeling sick lately, dizzy, with an increased appetite. My sisters showed the same symptoms. He boys insisted we go to the doctor, in case we were coming down with something. When we arrived, Dave took us inside. Even though we were technically old enough to drive now, we'd never be able to.

Being about six inches tall has that downside. Oh well, I shouldn't complain. My life is great the way it is. I've got a loving family, a wonderful, committed boyfriend, and I'm rich and famous. We no longer live in that small house we used to. We moved when Claire and Dave got married. We now had a three story house, with a good sized back and front yard, along with a space for Eleanor to garden. It even had a pool, but we always wear life jackets or sit on flotation devices. Even if we do know how to swim, chipmunk arms and legs aren't that strong. They tire really fast.

So anyway, as we pulled up, I leapt out of my seat, nearly falling over as a wave of dizziness swept over me. Alvin steadied me, arm around my waist as we walked inside.

"I don't feel too good." Jeanette mumbled. She was being carried bridal style by Simon, who looked really worried. He felt her forehead, then sighed.

"You do feel kind of feverish. Although it could be because it's the middle of July."

"Let's just get them checked out. I told the daughter we'd be here soon." We went in, Eleanor and I staggering slightly. We just sat on the floor, too dizzy to even hop up on one of the chairs.

"The Sevilles?" A nurse called.

"Here." Dave carried us to make it faster. As we arrived, the doctor said the boys wouldn't be allowed in with us.

"It's ok guys. Just a little examination." Jeanette managed, her voice slurred and sleepy. As we went in, we managed not to trip over each other, sliding into sitting positions on the floor, our backs to the walls. The doctor walked in, smiling.

"Now what seems to be the problem?"

"I've been feeling sick lately. We all have." Eleanor started.

"We've been so dizzy we can't even walk straight." I said.

"Yeah, and we've been feverish off and on." Jeanette added.

"And our appetites have been bigger than usual." Eleanor concluded.

"I think I know what the problem is."

"What?" we all asked.

"I think it would be better if I showed you rather than told you. Come with me." we got up, nearly falling over.

"Or would you like me to carry you?"

"Please."

"At least you each weigh no more than a tenth of a pound." He said to himself, picking us up. He took us to a dark, dimly lit room, with a doctors bed. He laid us down, putting some kind of weird gel on our stomachs.

Eleanor giggled. "That tickles." He then put a pad of some sort over us, they were perfect for us. Only about two inches long to cover our stomachs, and very light weight, so we weren't squished. He told us to breathe deeply, while he studied his computer screen.

"Oh my…"

"What? What's wrong with us?" Jeanette asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all. It's just…"

"What?"

"It appears you're all going to be having children."

"What?"

"Yep. Three a piece."

"WHAT?"

"Yes, you're going to be parents."

"When? When's our due dates?"

"Uh, well, a normal chipmunks pregnancy period is only about thirty two days."

"Thirty two days?" Eleanor exclaimed.

"Yes, but, considering your human like traits, it may be as long as nine months. Although I am not sure. I'd say, most likely, you are to give birth in an approximate month, if you are to be like regular chipmunks."

"Oh my goodness…" I touched my stomach area gently and thought _Me? A mother? How amazing._

"Wait. Are they going to be boys or girls?" I asked.

"Uh…" he turned back to the computer screen, where three diagrams sat. "This is you, Ms. Brittany." He pointed to the one on the far left. It had three little t_hings _in it, none really moving.

"This one," he gestured to one in the middle, "Is a girl. These two are boys."

"Really?"

"Yes. It looks like you're going to have a daughter and two sons." He turned to one of my two younger sisters.

"Ms. Jeanette. It appears these two are females, the other is male."

"Oh goodness. Two daughters and a son?"

"That is correct."

He lastly turned to look at Eleanor. "And Ms. Eleanor. It seems you will be having all girls."

"Really? Three little girls of my own?"

"Yep. That's right. And you should all tell you're mates immediately. They'll be shocked, but very happy, I'm sure."

"Ok." We all hopped up, seeming to have much more energy than before.

-Alvin's POV-

"Boys! Boys! Boys!" Brittany yelled. She pounced on me, bringing us to the floor.

"What? What is it? Are you sick?" Theodore asked. Eleanor shook her head.

"No, But we've got wonderful news!" Jeanette exclaimed.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense." Simon said. Brittany took a deep breath. Out of instinct, I put my arm around her waist, thinking she was dizzy.

"We're going to be having kids."

Theodore gasped and fell to the floor, unconscious.

Simon was next, but he managed a quiet "And going down." before fainting. I was last. My vision began to darken, and my head spun. I collapsed, my vision going black, the room spinning.

The last thing I heard was Brittany's worried voice calling my name. "Alvin!"

-Later-

I woke up with a terrible headache, like I'd hit my head on something hard. I found Brittany laying next to me, tucked under my arm. One of her arms was spread across my chest, gripping my sweatshirt, as if she'd fallen asleep stressed, and her other hand on her stomach. Her stomach. I'd had the weirdest dream. I'd dreamt she was going to be having a baby. Crazy, right? I mean, sure, technically, as chipmunks, we're adults. But in human terms, we have the personality of teenagers, but we're only each about three full years old (as in we were born about three years ago). In chipmunk terms, we're adults. But if we were humans, we'd be toddlers, I think. But because we mature slower than normal chipmunks, considering we're like humans. You know walking and talking and what not. But still, we're too young to have children. Aren't we? We'd done _it _once. We'd had a little too much to drink. Only about three sips, but because we're so small, it affects us big time. I laid my head back down, hoping not to wake her. No such luck.

"A-Alvin?"

"Yes Brittany?"

"I've got some news. Hopefully you'll take it better this time."

"What is it?"

"I'm- I, I…"

"Don't be shy. I'm sure it's nothing bad." I reassured her. My expression turned worried. "It isn't anything bad, right?"

"Oh no, no, no. It's not bad. It's wonderful, actually."

"Then what's the problem?" She took a breath.

"I'm pregnant."

"Wh-what?" I asked, thinking she was joking.

"I'm pregnant. We're going to be having kids."

I grabbed my head, thinking I was going to pass out. "Please, Alvin, just breathe…" she said, her voice soothing.

"So you're… you know… going to have a baby?" I asked after I found my voice.

She shook her head. "I'm not having baby." She was grinning, so I thought she was kidding.

"Oh good, I seriously thought-"

"I'm having three."

My eyes widened. Her tone was dead serious, and her eyes held nothing but truth, no humor. She wasn't kidding. She was actually going to be having children. And I was responsible for it. Heaven help me.


End file.
